Twilight Academy
by Rozablood
Summary: What happens when the Cullen’s decide to attend an actual Vampire Academy? Rose gets some awesome new friends, Lissa finds not one, but THREE spirit users, and Rose’s birthday party calls for a sexy Russian! Full summary inside. Rated T cuz I felt like it


Twilight Academy

**Summary: What happens when the Cullen's decide to attend an actual Vampire Academy? Rose gets some awesome new friends, Lissa finds not one, but THREE spirit users, and Rose's birthday party calls for a sexy Russian present! Oh, and you can't forget the chaos that ensues! Especially when the other Hathaway shows up with a shocking Moroi mobster. Can anyone guess his name? Laughs are promised and flames are used to fuel them! **

*******Everyone should know that this is Post Eclipse and BP, but Rose was able to undo Dimitri's darkness and it is BEFORE Rose's birthday. Oh, and Bella's already a vamp, she just didn't have Nessie and Jacob imprinted on Leah (yeah, yeah I know. *shudders*).**

**RPOV**

_BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP!!!!_

I groaned and rolled over, realizing to late that I had nowhere to roll to.

"Shit!" I cursed as my body hit the floor with an audible _thump_. Damn alarm clock. Just had to go and ruin my perfect dream, not to mention give me a concussion. Okay, that was an exaggeration, but that fall did hurt. As if I needed any more pain with all my early morning practice with...

Dimitri! Damn it. I was late. Again. If I weren't head-over-heals about him, I wouldn't even be going. But no, I had to be the girl to fall in love with her mentor.

I grabbed the side of the bed and pulled myself up. As soon as my feet touched the floor I threw on the first clothes my fingers touched, a black tank and grey sweats. I hastily put my hair into a ponytail and brushed my teeth, somehow managing to get deodorant on sometime during that process. I pushed out my door and sprinted to the gym, knocking over any poor bastards that happened to be passing by.

I basically broke the gym door trying to get in and dropped my bag. I heard a familiar chuckle and allowed a small smile on my face.

"Hey comrade. Sorry I'm late, though we may be able to skip the running with what I just did. All the way here from the novice dorm in," I checked my watch, "thirteen seconds."

He chuckled again but this time was followed by three other laughs. I snapped my head up.

"Damn," I muttered. There stood three other people. One, a female, had had hair like mine, long and dark. She looked about my age, too, maybe a few months older. The other female had shoulder-length blonde wavy hair, and a body figure that could possibly beat my own. The male had super-short dark hair—almost black—and muscles the size of Montana. All three of them were pale—paler even then a Moroi. And all three were exceptionally beautiful. "Looks like my senses are off," I told myself, earning four more laughs in response.

"Rose, meet our new students, Rosalie Hale and Isabella and Emmett Cullen," Dimitri introduced me. I smiled at them. "The haven't trained as guardians yet. They've been living with the humans," He explained. I grimaced at the thought, and caught the tiny twitch of his lips.

"Isabella," the brown-haired girl approached, looking timid. She extended a hand, which I shook. "But you can call me Bella."

I grinned and took her approach of full first names. "Rosemarie. But if you ever call me that you _will_ have a broken neck. Just call me Rose." She grinned and stepped back, only to be quickly replaced by the blonde.

"Rosalie Hale at your service. I'd say you can call me Rose, but that would get way to confusing." She smiled.

I laughed. "That it would." She stepped back to quick for me to say anything else.

I was suddenly enveloped in a massive bear hug by the remaining one, Emmett I think Dimitri called him. I admire the fact that he didn't even know me yet was already my best friend. Good quality to have.

I looked over his shoulder to see both Dimitri and that Rosalie chick glaring holes into his back. I laughed and he set me down.

"Emmett Cullen." I shook his outstretched hand, still laughing. "What's so funny?"

Of course I laughed again. I decided to tell him half of it. "Your girlfriend's glaring daggers at me like she gonna rip my head off."

Rosalie looked shocked at me calling her his girlfriend, but neither of them denied it so I decided I was right. Bella just stood in the back, trying very hard not to laugh.

I turned to see that Dimitri had his whole 'I am a badass Strigoi killing guardian and have no emotions' face on. "So what are we doing today, Coach?"

He tried to keep his guardian face on, but of course I was able to rid him of it. "We're teaching these three how to fight seeing as I have nothing else to teach you."

I grinned evilly. "You mean I get to kick newbie ass? Awesome!" I laughed. "But seriously Dimitri? Three against two? That's hardly fair."

"I think we can take them."

I rolled my eyes. "I wasn't talking about that. I mean you should seriously give _them _more people. Maybe Stan or someone. His ass would be fun to kick."

He gave me his best mentor face. "Rose…"

I raised my arms in surrender. "Fine, fine. I'll go easy on them and won't make fun of Stan until you're out of earshot."

I swear to God his lip twitched, but it was gone to quick for me to prove it. "At least call him Guardian Alto."

I rolled my eyes. "When have I ever been respectful? I mean, you don't complain when I cuss of call you Dimitri, so why should it be any different with Stan?"

He sighed. "You know why."

I grinned. "I sure do. Now are we going to talk this whole lesson or teach these three to fight?"

He went back to guardian mode, just like I knew he would, and started teaching to others, using me as the guinea pig. I never let him land a hit on me, though, and every time I used the regular counter-move, he would make me explain it and how it worked. I, expectedly, was bored within the first five minutes.

"C'mon, Comrade," I complained. "You don't learn by watching this slow-mo crap. You learn by watching the in-action stuff!"

It took five more minutes of complaining and the occasional surprise punch/kick to keep me on my toes to convince him. And even then he had a condition.

"If I win," he told me, "you have to stay behind to clean the gym for the rest of the year."

"And if I win?"

"Not going to happen."

"But _if_ I did?"

"I know what you want and yes."

I grinned. _Let the party begin._

And with that, the match began. Before Dimitri could even think of a defensive position I spun and kicked him square in the gut. I backed up before he could grab my leg and threw a punch to his face. He recovered from my kick just barely quick enough to block my punch, but the force still sent him staggering. I swiftly dropped to my hands and kicked my legs out, effectively tripping him. He fell falt on his back and I was on him in a second, my stake—real, not fake—aimed at his heart.

"I win."


End file.
